North
The North is the largest of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, consisting of everything from the Neck to the Wall. The only city in the region is White Harbor, while the most prominent northern towns are the winter town and Barrowton. The North is amongst the most rural of the Seven Kingdoms. The north is strongly affected during the long winters, with thousands of people killed and famine a common occurrence due to poor harvests before winter or the inability to raise crops during the longer winters that last for years on end. Some greater lords maintain greenhouses at their castles, such as the glass gardens of Winterfell. In winter, snows can fall forty feet deep. Rain falls cold and hard, and sometimes turns into hail that can send men running for cover and ruin crops. Even during summer, snowfalls are not unusual but tend to be brief and not particularly damaging to agriculture. Noble bastards born in the North are given the surname Snow. The North is ruled from Winterfell by House Stark, the Lords Paramount and Wardens of the North. Notable houses in the region include: Bolton, Cerwyn, Dustin, Flint, Glover, Hornwood, Karstark, Manderly, Mormont, Reed, Ryswell, Tallhart, and Umber. Pre-RP History During the War of the Five Kings, the North was liberated from Bolton rule by Stannis Baratheon, and the Starks restored to paramountcy. The North saw little conflict after the war, save for a brief attempt by Davos Baratheon to invade and replace their religion of the Old Gods with the Seven. Predictably, the invasion was stopped at the Neck. In 490 AC, Walton Bolton declared his house to be independent from the North and the Iron Throne, after an insult from King Harys Baratheon. The Bolton Uprising was put down by the king and then heir to Winterfell, Edmure Stark, who was thought to have put all of House Bolton to the sword. Recent Event First Era 500 - 501AC House Stark called their banners during the Ascent of the Lion. Lord Paramount Edmure Stark began his march south with the intent of claiming the Iron Throne for himself amongst all the chaos, however, this came to an end when his own brother spoke against him. Jojen Stark, Edmure's younger brother beleived it was best the North lend it's support to the Lannisters, resulting in the two brothers beginning a duel. Jojen walked away from the duel the winner, as well as Lord Paramount of the North. Edmure was dead. The northmen rallied under Jojen's banners, marching south late into the war. They were a part of the large host that fought in the final battle of the war, the Battle of the Kingswood. Jojen led the northmen alongside Thaddius Lannister, with whom he had a hidden romantic affair. Second Era 501 - 502AC Third Era 502 - 504AC Fourth Era 504 - 505AC The North held a war council where they decided not to assist King Damon Lannister in the War of the False King, despite backing his claim in the War of the Ascent of the Lion. Fifth Era 505 - 507AC Prince Thaddius Lannister was murdered at a feast in Winterfell, resulting in several highborn 'hostages' from House Stark either taken to King's Landing or married off to prevent rebuke. After Lord Barth Overton burnt down a great portion of the Hornwood, both Houses Bolton and Whitehill have contributed to the recovery effort. Sixth Era 507 - 510AC Rickard Whitehill, under orders from Olyvar Bolton, was later sent to unite the mountain clans. During his time there he has allied with Jason Liddle, a young lord who shares the same goal. Rickard helped Jason secure control over his clan and together they have managed to defeat the Norreys. Seventh Era 510 - 511AC Rickard Whitehill was succesful in helping Jason Liddle secure control over his clan and together they managed to defeat the Norreys. During his time at the Dreadfort, Jojen Stark learned that his younger brother, Symeon Stark, had been executed for the murder of Thaddius Lannister. Willem Ashwood began construction on Westmount, a castle and new seat for House Ashwood. After learning of the conflict between Manderly and Bolton, Ashwood sided with House Bolton. Artos Harclay is the current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and north of the Wall, the dragon Vellath continues to roam free, driving animals and men alike south. Wildlings began massing beyond the wall, under a new king. The Magnar ventured south and made a deal with one of the mountain clans, the Wulls, for safe passage into the North. The army has since received two new additions: Frenya, a wildling chieftain whose clan was devastated by the dragon Vellath, and Brynden Graves, a turncoat of the Night’s Watch who is incredibly experienced in warfare. Eighth Era currently in progress Due to the wildling threat, a council was called at Winterfell: comprised of Jojen Stark, Olyvar Bolton, Gareth Umber and Cregan Reed. Gareth Umber made plans to venture beyond the wall, as Jojen Stark prepared to host the other Northern lords in a much larger council. The war was determined in the Battle of Long Lake, where Gareth Umber dueled the Magnar and King-Beyond-the-Wall. Gareth defeated the king, slaying him on the battlefield, but not long after a herd of wildlings descended upon him, killing the northman as well. Category:Regions Category:The North Category:North Category:Meta